headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Luornu Durgo
| aliases = Triplicate Girl Duo Damsel Una | continuity = DC Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = Carggite | gender = | base of operations = 30th century-31st century Cargg | associations = Legion of Super-Heroes O.M.A.C.s Countdown to Final Crisis 11 | known relatives = Humre Durgo Silvou Durgo | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Action Comics #276 | final appearance = | actor = Kari Wahlgren }} Luornu Durgo is a fictional super-hero/adventurer and a supporting character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She is associated with the Legion of Super-Heroes line of titles and first appeared in the second story from ''Action Comics'' #276 in May, 1961 titled "Supergirl's Three Super-Girlfriends!". Biography Pre-Zero Hour Luornu Durgo was a Carggite from theplanet Cargg. She was born to Humre Durgo and Silvou Durgo sometime in the late 30th century. Like all Carggites, Luornu Durgo possessed the ability to fission her body into three separate physicalities - all of which could act independently of one another, but shared a single psyche. As a teenager, Luornu was the first recruit for the newly formed team of young adventurers dubbed the Legion of Super-Heroes. She operated under the code name of Triplicate Girl. Early in Luornu's career with the Legion, she suffered from a traumatic loss. Fellow Legionnaire, Brainiac 5 had invented a highly intelligence and advanced robot system called Computo, which had gone rogue. During a fight with the Legion, a Computo drone killed one of Luornu's physicalities. Now hampered with the ability to only form into two beings, Luornu changed her name to Duo Damsel. Adventure Comics 340 Luornu nursed a crush on time-displaced teammate Superboy, but over time, she became romantically involved with Chuck Taine, aka Bouncing Boy. Luornu and Chuck were eventually married. This version of Luornu ended up traveling backwards in time with Val Armorr, aka the Karate Kid, and arrived on Earth, where Val was suffering from the Morticoccus Virus. During a mission to save Val's life, Luornu was taken over by an O.M.A.C., but eventually recovered. Countdown to Final Crisis 11 Abilities Powers * Alien physiology * Bio-fission Skills * Martial arts :* Trijitsu * Pedagogy Equipment * Legion flight ring Notes & Trivia * * Actress Kari Wahlgren provided the voice for Luornu Durgo in the Legion of Super-Heroes animated television series. * Luornu Durgo was the fourth member to join the Legion of Super-Heroes after Rokk Krinn, Garth Ranzz, and Imra Ardeen. * Luornu Durgo was introduced in the same story that saw the first appearances of Bouncing Boy, Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl, and Sun Boy. Related categories * Luornu Durgo images * Luornu Durgo appearances See also External Links * * Luornu Durgo at Wikipedia * * Luornu Durgo at the Legion Wiki Appearances |-|Pre-Zero Hour= Note: This version includes the iteration of Luornu who appeared in Countdown to Final Crisis. * Action Comics 276 * Countdown to Final Crisis 11 |-|Batch SW6 = |-|Post-Zero Hour= |-|3Boot= |-|Cartoon series = * Legion of Super-Heroes: The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow (Part 1) |-|Alternate media= Superman: The Animated Series * Superman: New Kids in Town References